Usui X Misaki One-Shot Nightmares
by ZoeOtaku13
Summary: (I suck at descriptions so bare with me) After having continuous nightmares about Usui for several weeks, Misaki finally breaks and decides to tell Usui of the dreams... (see that sucked, UGH WHY)


**Hey everyone! So this is my first ever fanfic, I wrote it 3 months ago at 5am so I thought it would be absolutely terrible... But it honestly wasn't that bad! Anyway, this is a one-shot so I won't have an update to this. But if you enjoy what you read, please tell me in a review or PM so I know to write and publish more of these! I have in my bio every anime I've seen and every ship I love, so you know what ship to suggest =) OKAY, so without any further adieu, here's my Usui X Misaki fanfic! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Misaki's P.O.V.**

"Usui... USUI!" I screamed as I sat up in bed. Another nightmare about Usui. I've been having so many nightmares lately, all about Usui, and this one was the worst by far. Yesterday's dream was about Usui being in England, and not responding to my calls or emails. Same as what really happened, only when I ran to England to find him, he acted like he didn't know who I was. I was confused, and kept asking him if this was a joke, or told him to stop messing around. Only, he wasn't joking. Usui hated me all of a sudden, and never wanted to see me again. None of the dreams make any sense, I know they'd never really happen. I keep beating myself up about it, too. It's stupid to think like that, to think something so unrealistic would actually happen. I haven't told Usui about any of the dreams, even though I want to. For some reason, the thought of ever losing him hurt... badly. I wanted to call Usui right after every dream, and reassure myself that he's still there. But I could never actually do it. I was scared to. He'd never answer anyway if I called him at 3am, he'd be asleep. There was no point, I'd only scare myself... But this dream was bad. Much, MUCH worse than the others. In this dream, Usui didn't reject me. It was something far more worse, and I couldn't help but grab my cell phone and immediately dial Usui's number. He didn't answer. I was already in tears from the dream, and him not responding made my tears flow even faster than before. Without even thinking, I found myself running outside, and straight to Usui's apartment. I didn't even bother to grab shoes, the only thing running through my mind was Usui. I had to make sure he was okay.

As I reached his apartment building, I dialed his number one more time, in attempt to wake him up and answer the door when I got there. As I arrived at his door, I heard his half asleep voice on my cellphone. "Hello? Ayuzawa?"

"Open. Your. Door." I responded, completely out of breath, and relieved to hear his voice. A few seconds afterwards, I heard the sound of the lock turning. In front of me stood that stupid perverted outerspace alien, who I couldn't be happier to see.

* * *

 **Usui's P.O.V.**

"Ayuzawa, what are you doing here? It's almost four in the-" I cut off my sentence as I realized Ayuzawa wasn't wearing shoes. Before I had the chance to ask her where they were, she looked up at me and began to cry. "Usui... I was so scared."

"Ayuzawa, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine..." I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her into a hug, and she began to sob uncontrollably. After hugging for at least five minutes, I grabbed Ayuzawa's hand and held my other against her face.

"Ayuzawa, what happened...?"

"I... had a nightmare.".

"A nightmare...?" Relief swept over me, I was worried something terrible had happened to her.

"I'm really sorry Usui, I woke you up and ran over here for nothing, I wasn't thinking."

"Don't apologize Ayuzawa. Do you want to talk about it?" After a few minutes of silence and more hugging, Ayuzawa finally agreed to talk about her dream.

* * *

 **Misaki's P.O.V.**

I felt Usui's hand grab mine and sit with me on the couch. _I'm so stupid. Why did I run all the way over here? I must be causing so much trouble for Usui._ I saw Usui out of the corner of my eye, waiting for me to talk, so I began telling him about all the nightmares.

After talking for probably half an hour, I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks again. I was sobbing uncontrollably... _What am I doing? I never act like this. How could I let some stupid nightmares make me so weak?_ I buried my head in Usui's chest, trying to hide my tears.

"Ayuzawa, why didn't you tell me about these dreams earlier?"

"It wasn't necessary. And besides, I would've been bothering you."

"It wouldn't bother me at all, Ayuzawa. I want you to tell me when something's wrong. I want to be there for you. I AM your boyfriend after all..." I blushed at Usui's last sentence.

"Listen, Ayuzawa. Don't blame yourself about these kinds of things. It isn't your fault. If you have another nightmare, call me. I'll run right over and stay with you as long as you want. And they're only dreams Ayuzawa, I promise I'll never leave you. I'll always be by your side."

"B-Baka Usui..." I looked up and saw Usui's slightly blushing face, which made mine even redder than before.

"I love you Ayuzawa"

"I-I love you too... Usui" I could feel Usui's warm lips up against mine, making all those horrible feelings from those dreams disappear in an instant.

"Ayuzawa, you aren't wearing any shoes..." I looked down at my feet and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I-I just forgot to grab some on the way out!"

"I'll just have to carry you home then..."

After trying to argue my way around it, Usui ended up carrying me all the way back to my house. Making sure to say perverted things the whole way back...

* * *

 **Well, that was my fanfic! I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you did, please leave a review and let me know if I should write and publish more stories!**

 **Also, feel free to PM me or leave a review suggesting an idea for a fanfic, I'll be sure to give you credit for the idea! And as I said at the beginning of this, I have the list of anime I've seen and ships I ship in my bio encase you want to know when you suggest an idea =)**

 **So yeah, hope you enjoyed and please leave a lovely review!**

 **-Zoe ^3^**


End file.
